


Object of pursuit

by Overherenow



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bigotry & Prejudice, Car Chases, M/M, Violence, Werewolf!phillip, What if?, discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overherenow/pseuds/Overherenow
Summary: Philip is trapped in a car with a hurt unconscious Lucas and the killer who has been hunting them.AKA the werewolf Philip AU nobody wanted
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Object of pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> I love werewolf AU's and wanted to write one for eyewitness... tada!?
> 
> Warning: contains some graphic violence and threats against teenagers... oh and werewolves

Philip cowers in the trunk of the killer's car. His heart is pounding a mile a minute and he can’t get it to slow down. Lukas, his beloved Lukas is tucked carefully behind him. When he first woke up in the trunk they were tangled up all over each other. He had very carefully maneuvered them so that his body was in front of Lukas’ body. His wound had reopened in the fight and Philip could smell the blood seeping from the wound, it was starting to slick up the trunk floor beneath them.

It was making his wolf hungry.

It wasn't considered a bad thing, so much, anymore to be a werewolf. It was at least something that you could admit to nowadays and at least have a discrimination lawsuit when the place you worked at fired you. Werewolves were not well thought of though, - too unreliable what with the animal living under your skin. Discrimination had also pushed them into the fringes of society- when you can’t hold down a job sometimes the only way you can make money is to turn to crime. That wasn't the case so much anymore but the stereotypes still existed.

Philip had never told anyone what he was. His Mom was a wolf too but everybody thought that the genes had skipped him. It had just been himself and his Mom in their little pack of two. Just them versus the world and while she was a great Mom she was bad at being human. She had grown up in an old-style pack, spending as much time as a wolf as human. She hadn't coped well when she was sixteen and that pack had been dissolved by child protective services. Philip was good at being human, so good he managed to look after himself and her and keep it a secret from everyone. Even Helen and Gabe didn't know.

Not even Lukas.

Lucas! Philip turned as much as his taped hands and feet could to steal a glance at Lukas. He had smelled him as soon as he walked into school. His Mom had told him all the time that your nose can lead you to anything, but most importantly was your mate. She had waxed lyrically about mates and stuff. Philip hadn’t really paid much attention to her rambling; he had been more interested in how they were going to pay the bills that week. But as soon as he had smelled Lukas in school something inside him had said: “Yes this human is mine.” And judging how Lukas’ eyes had lit up too when he saw him for the first time even in his own human way Lukas had chosen him the same way.

Lukas didn't mind werewolves, one of his favourite motocross racers was a wolf. Philip hadn't told him yet, things had been too crazy, but he would. But he wouldn't be able to if the killer killed them both.

Lukas was pale and limp against him, head lolling from side to side as the car rocked around the road. Philip sighed, he couldn't escape and he was not good at fighting. But as a wolf, he would have at least the advantage of teeth and claws. But he worried that Lukas smelled too much like food and the killer might open the trunk to find him eating his boyfriend (and not in a fun way).

He heard the man swearing, felt the car speed up and the sound of Helen’s Sheriff vehicle give chase behind them. It would all come to a head soon. He took one last look at Lukas and took a long deep gasp of his scent and something settled in him, while the other boy might, on the surface, the smell of blood and flesh and food underneath that he still smelled like Philip’s. The sex they had just had definitely helped with that.

Transforming at the best of times was hard, messy and painful. Transforming in the back of a speeding car in the middle of a police chase on the bumpy country road whilst tied up in the trunk of a car with your unconscious mate against you was the worst thing that Philip had ever endured. The tape over his mouth came loose as his face moved and relaxed into its wolf shape but he had wished it could stay on to help him contain the pain but at least it allowed him to use a tooth to rip apart the bindings around his hands and then use the claws forming on his fingertips to release his feet.

As a wolf, he was big, bigger than human!Philip, he would probably come up to Lukas’s waist on all fours. He was 200 ish pounds of solid muscle, teeth, and a bad attitude. His feet are the size of dinner plates each tipped with a semi-retractable claw, his fur in the same deep brown as his hair with a woolly undercoat and dark brown almost black guard hairs. His cloth entangles him until he rips them apart and the primeval monster is all that is left.

The pain of transformation and the fear that has been hounding him for weeks fan themselves into a quiet angry rage. As the car bounces a very rough road he coils himself up ready to spring. He keeps as much of his body across Lukas’s as he can. The car lurches to a stop and he can hear the man swearing and to the door opening.

Whatever The Killer was expecting when he opened the trunk of the car it was not the fully-fledged monster that he got. The Killer barely has time to react before Philip springs. He catches the man’s gun hand between his teeth. Bones crunch between his teeth, the hard metal of the gun stops him from biting straight through the man's hand. His teeth leave large gashes across the top of the man's hand and blood coats the inside of his mouth and he can feel the hot splash of it down the underside of his jaw. His momentum carries him past the man dragging the man with him. His feet slip in the ground and he tumbles but he is still holding the man's hand in his mouth, he’s still got the gun.

He shakes the man like a rag doll, feeling flesh rip and tear around his teeth. It is strange he is able to think vaguely through the violence he can carry an egg in his mouth and not break it and he can do this too. His growling stops as the gun goes off in his mouth. The bullet doesn't hit him it embeds into a tree but the recoil, the flash of heat and the sound is enough to make him let go and dance a little in shock.

His mouth heals itself as he paces between the killer and the car boot. The killer is definitely in worse shape, his hand is mangled, wrist and elbow broken - Philip can hear the bones grinding against each other and his shoulder hangs oddly dislocated perhaps? But the fights not over yet. He’s stirring, transferring his gun to the other hand. Philip can smell the anger and frustration reeking of the man. Philip is starting to think that he might need to attack again, he can hear Helen coming. If he attacks again he will kill the man, but if he does he will go to prison. As a werewolf killing somebody in wolf form even in self-defense was a crime punishable by the death sentence. Something about getting a taste for human blood. He doesn't want to be taken away. Not from Helen and Gabe, not from his Mom and definitely not from Lukas.

The man sways to his feet, the gun starting to raise. Philip his feet, pins back his ears, wrinkles his muzzle and lets the low rumbling growl become an evil snarl. His hackles are up, his fur puffed up to make himself look as big as possible. He knows he can make the six feet between them in less than a second. “Your move,” he tells the man with a twitch of his ears.

The man shifts on the spot, his uncertainty and fear fills Philip's nose. Philip doesn't quite know what to do with that. It almost makes him feel sorry for the man. Until he remembers that the man shot those bikers, killed Tom and Tracey, shot Lukas, kidnapped them and is now trying to kill him. Any sympathy he felt melts away like snow on a hot plate.

Helen’s sirens drown nearer and her 4x4 screeches to a halt. She is out of the car in an instance, sharp eyes taking in the scene. To her credit she only passes a curious eye over him and does not even flinch at his growling.

They talk for a moment. English is hard when he is a wolf so Philip concentrates on The Killers body language. Ready to fling himself in front of Helen or the car no matter what The Killer tries to do.

Eventually, Helen has the man in handcuffs. Philip tries to calm down but he is too wound up. There are more and more people around, with more and more guns. There are sirens and red and blue flashing lights. He sees Gabe’s car pull up and Gabe and Bo scramble out and Bo makes his fear double, they might hurt Lukas, he doesn't know where the killer is anymore and the taste of blood has set him off. Philip is no longer rational, the humans in the clearing are starting to look like meat and danger. He is so scared, panicking, in a lot of pain, and all of these people are going to hurt him more and worse than that they will hurt Lukas. And that is one thing he will not allow them to do. 

Two EMT’s try to get to the trunk of the car but he snaps blindly at them. Immediately lots of guns snap up to him and he can feel the lines of sight on him like pins. They smell of fear and anxiety and it only serves to make him angrier. They are there to help him. They are here to help Lukas who is still bleeding in the back of that car! Why aren't they helping him?

“Put your gun’s down!” he hears Helen snap “For God’s sake you are scaring him.”

The pin prickling feeling fades as the guns are put away, the scent of fear increases though. Helen edges a little closer and kneels down in front of him. Her gun is miles away from her hands and she smells calm and relaxed and sad. His fur smooths down a little as his growl is interrupted by her calm scent. “It's ok Philip,” she says softly and she reaches out a hand. He eyes it warily but allows her to pet his neck gently. She keeps repeating “It's ok, it's ok Philip, it's all going to be ok.” until he starts to believe her. His subvocal growl is interrupted by whimpers as he starts to realize what nearly happened to them, the adrenaline crash makes his legs weak and he wobbles, legs that were so strong before collapsing suddenly. He sits heavily and leans his face into Helen's shoulder; she doesn't seem to care about the blood that starts to soak into her uniform. His mouth hurts more than he thought it did. The usual pains that accompany transformation are making themselves known too. Changing outside of the moon always hurts but he hadn't noticed it earlier but his body is reminding him, it wants to get back to his human shape.

The EMT’s are with Lukas now and Philip is starting to believe that they are safe. He can hear the trolley bumping away, Bo close to Lukas’ side muttering “I love you” over and over again. They are safe and Philip lets the wolf slip away. Transforming back is less painful because he isn't changing against the moon. But he is cold and vulnerable when he finishes. Tony fishes a towel out of a cruiser for him. It smells of wet dog but it's better than nothing. One of the EMT’s gives him a wet wipe so he can clean his face and an FBI agent donates some water so he can rinse his mouth out. But mostly Helen just holds him close and it makes him feel safe.

Helen smiles down at him. She still smells sad and he doesn't know why but she is warm and comforting, almost like his Mom. “I think that there are a few things you didn't tell us, Philip.”

He looks up at her and almost smiles “There may be a couple of things I didn't mention.”


End file.
